Through the Mirror
by Childish Sadism
Summary: The blonde doesn’t know what to think or say to him after midnight, there’s a holocaust going through his brain, a tornado of feelings and wishes. So he only touches him. DeiSasDei.Hints of Ita/Dei.


A small one-shot, enjoy. DeiSasDei, hints of Itachi/Deidara. If you don't get the fic, I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasori would be alive.

* * *

Black hair.

A charming smirk.

Lies that come within.

The same lies that blue eyes fall for and enjoy during the night. The same wonderful feeling that comes with fake, forbidden lies. A vermilion that never ends, not as long as he comes back looking for more. As you see, there is not such a thing as unconditional love, every couple has its down falls, and it depends on the person to do whatever they wish to do with those downfalls. Some people ignores this dysfunctions and live with them until their hearts ache and crave for something else, something more passionate, leaving a different broken heart aching and dying…waiting for more and to be wrapped around the same wonderful feeling again.

Gray eyes.

A blank stare.

Love that comes within.

A perfect picture blue eyes keep thinking of, a perfect image of his wonderland and the explosion of emotions it creates. The way it twists his brain, the way it poisons his heart, the only person that makes him crawl back to his room and lye next too. To create a new lie and a different illusion, to live happy ever after.

He plays a children game, he plays every night, crawling out of his room, to play with a demon that can break his beautiful world. A world he worked so hard to create for his little lover…A world full of lies when it comes to loyalty, he breaks his promises every night, to have something his body wishes for, a feeling it makes his heart ache every time he sees those lazy gray eyes, a feeling that breaks the corners of his perfect illusion.

But once again he crawls back to his dreamland, to lie down next to his perfect little doll. He stares, wondering why he would wish for something different, even though he already knows the answer…his little puppet can never give him a different touch, a different stare like a raven does. He can never feel passion and he can never understand what it is to be touched in a gentle or rough way. After all…he is a doll. Dolls are not meant to feel, just to be used and follow a role, the only difference is that this doll would kill him, it would break every single one of his bones.

The blonde doesn't know what to think or say to him after midnight, there's a holocaust going through his brain, a tornado of feelings and wishes. So he only touches him, running his fingers over that perfect face, rubbing his thumb under the eyes he loves to see every morning…touching that red hair that feels as real as it could get. He chuckles at the red locks curling in his fingers, such a messy hair, his puppet should at least brush it once in a while.

Gray eyes open, and blue eyes stare down at him. The blonde wishes to say so much, he wishes to apologize but he says nothing. He sews his mouth together with invisible threads, feeling his mouth bleeding in pain from the deep wounds. He ignores his guilt and crawls towards the other side of the mirror, coming back to his wonderful reality. His perfect little life. A Danna that can keep his guilt from slipping out, just to keep those eyes near him, that fake body near him, and those truthful emotions near him.

The crimson haired one says nothing. He merely wonders why the blonde would wake him up.

Blue eyes smile, his arms crawling underneath the other to pull him against himself, feeling the different shape of his little lover. He is heavy, even though he's tin and slim, the doll is heavier than the raven's body. The blonde whispers words with an empty meaning on the doll's ear. Words that even though he wants to make them come true, he can't. He can't turn wood into flesh, if he could he would be spreading those creamy white thighs apart, he would be showing the other what being lovers truly is about. But this is not a fairy tale.

For you see, even though his heart his full of everything he needs, his body isn't, and sometimes that can break the line in between a wonderful live to turn into a beautiful illusion. The bird comes home in the morning to his doll, to play word games with him, to fill his heart with the joy nobody would know except if they are in love. He needs the red head, he needs him and loves him so much…but even though he does, he leaves every night, he flies away to meet with a crow.

But for now, for now he's happy, cuddling his puppet near him. He almost wishes to stay with him all day, but he knows the doll can't take being near people for too long, he allows the blonde to do it, and only him. But he can't allow him for hours, he gets impatient and pulls away, breaking the little nirvana.

And so a new day begins, a new day through the mirror. A new day in which the bird can fly and move around his doll. He smiles, enjoying his time, and even though the puppet looks annoyed, or glares at him, the blonde knows better. He can tell his little crimson cares for him, he can notice and so he smiles again. Is such a pity, it truly is, because the crow is always flying by to remind him of what happens when the night comes. And blonde feels like its raining, like bitter water is falling on top of him, snapping him out of his illusion to feel the truthful sorrow of his life.

Ah, but he only needs a glance, just a glance of his doll to crawl under the mirror again, to slip back into his perfect world, to feel the crow melting away with the rain. A new rainbow showing up for him.

The stars crawl out, showing a new different night. The blonde stares at his sleeping puppet, and he realizes he truly looks like a doll during the night, he is not breathing, he is not moving…he looks dead, but he's only resting the little human part he has left. Maybe one day Deidara would turn him back into a human, a normal being so he can touch and be with.

That is what the blonde wishes, but since its never going to turn into reality. The bird wakes up and flies away, he leaves his doll behind, to go and play his game with the crow, to slip back into his wonderland.

But he doesn't realize the pale eyelids spreading apart, the gray eyes he so much loves stare at him. The doll moves again, and follows the bird. He follows him until he reaches the little wonderland…his mirror breaks, his illusion shatters and the doll breaks. The puppet breaks. The gray eyes stare at the crow and the bird, knowing that he is not noticed. The doll sees the reality of his wonderful world.

Next time the bird comes back in the morning, the doll is going to be gone, and the only thing left behind, is going to be the pieces of his shattered mirror.

* * *

So, Deidara was basically cheating on Sasori with Itachi, even though he was only doing it because of lusts and he truly loved Sasori. At the end Sasori finds out and...I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Review, please? It makes me happy.


End file.
